


If it's for You, I Wouldn't Mind

by AibouFTW



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, spoilers for Madoka Magica if you haven't seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AibouFTW/pseuds/AibouFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and, <i>fuck</i>, you've never thought you would ever relate to a goddamned <i>magical girl anime</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's for You, I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote on Tumblr for a request and decided to add here. Hope you enjoy!

Your name is John Egbert and you’re currently having one of your weekly anime marathon dates with Dave.

You don’t know why you’ve started watching anime, to be honest.  Maybe it has something to do with Dave “trying to get to know his alternate universe!Bro better by delving ironically into one of his interests”?  Whatever.  As long as you have an excuse to cuddle up with your best bro while watching something new, you don’t really mind!

This week’s show is _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_.  You were a little skeptical at first, with it being a magical girl anime and all that.  You had thought it was just going to be this happy-go-lucky “oh no, a monster is trying to rob the jewelry store; gotta transform!” kind of shows.  But, man, oh _man_ , were you proven wrong!  This is some of the darkest stuff you’ve seen in a while!

“Oh man!  That was a good episode!”  You sigh as you open your downloaded torrents folder again, totally ready to watch more.  Yeah, that really _was_ a good episode.  You had just watched episode ten, where you got to learn everything you need to know about Homura, and why she’s so cold and distant all the time.  God, that’s just so _sweet_ …and really fucking _depressing_!  Wow, you really see her in a completely different light now!

Before booting up the next episode on your VLC player, you stretch as you wait for-

Whoa.  You just notice that he’s been silent for quite a while now.  Like, a _really_ long while.  _Especially_ for Dave.  Usually he makes a bunch of snarky comments during the episode, and _paragraphs_ worth of rants after.  Maybe he fell asleep?  In the first ten or so minutes of the episode?  But you thought he was becoming really invested in this show’s plot too!  Especially after Sayaka and Kyoko just _died_ in the previous episode!

You lean in closer to Dave to feel that, holy shit, he feels really tense!  _Way_ too fucking tense to be taking a nap!  You look up at him to see that his brows are furrowed, his lips forming a tight line.  It’s hard to make out his eyes, due to both his stupid-ass aviators and the dim computer lighting.  Dude.  You’ve _never_ seen Dave look so intense while watching _anything_ on TV!  Something must be really wrong!  “You okay, Dave?”  Wow, it isn't until you voice out your concern that you realize how tense the air is.

Dave only gives a grunt in reply.  Hmm…well, _that’s_ weird!

“Didn’t you like the episode?  I mean, we just gained an entirely new and different perspective of one of the most important charac-”

“It was great.  A real fucking masterpiece.  The writer of this show really needs to win the goddamn Pulitzer prize or some shit, and everyone can grovel at his feet in tears because of how moving that episode was, so can we just move the fuck on to the next episode or what.”

You stare at him slack-jawed, completely floored.  “Uh, Dave.  I don’t think you can win the Pulitzer prize by writing the plot of an ani-”

“What part of, ‘let’s move the fuck on to the next goddamned fuckin’ episode’ did ya not understand, Egbert?”

Whoa, did his voice just crack?  And is his Texan accent slipping out?  “Holy shit.  Dave…are you really ok-”

“Goddammit, John, what is wrong with you?  Do you need to get a pack of fuckin’ Q-tips or some shit, ‘cause I’m gettin’ real tired of soundin’ like a broken fuckin’ recor-”

His voice dies in his throat when you reach up for his shades, successfully pulling them off before he has time to react and _fuck_.

Dave.  _Dave_.  Is _crying_?  You have to actually rub your eyes, because what the fuck, _Dave Motherfucking Strider is crying_?  Holy shit, your eyes are definitely not deceiving you.  There are tears starting to fall down his cheeks and holy fuck you really don’t know what to do with yourself.  Dave _never_ cries!  _Especially_ not while watching something, “ironic” or not!

He flinches when you touch his face, wiping away the tears with your thumbs.  “Dave.  What’s wrong?  Are you _that_ touched by the story?  I mean, I know Homura’s backstory was pretty depressing, but…not depressing enough to _cry_ over.”

Holy hell, well _that_ must not have been the right thing to say, because Dave’s scarlet eyes just narrowed and he is now _glaring_ at you.  Seriously, what’s wrong with him?  And why do you feel so _guilty_ all of a sudden?  So guilty that you can’t even look him in the eye anymore?  You let go of his face in favor of playing with his shirt.  Something easy to focus on.  “Oh, uh.  Sorry, Dave.  I.  I didn’t mean to offend you.  Whatever part of what I just said that struck a chord, I am sorry.”

Dave lets out a shaky sigh.  “No.  It’s no use gettin’ mad at you when you don’t even know.”

Why is your heart suddenly picking up its pace?  “What?”

Dave stiffens under you before sighing again.  “I thought you knew about this already, but.  Homura’s story?  Fuckin’ been there, done that, bitches.  If anything, I should probably sue the writers for fuckin’ copyright bullshit, because my shit happened first.”

“Dave?  What are you talking abo-”

“Well, of _course_ you don’t fuckin’ remember, because you weren't fuckin’ _there_.  You were fuckin’ _dead_.  And even when you weren't, you just saw me bein’ some batshit crazy son of a bitch warnin’ you to not skip to the seventh gate.  Actually, you thought it was just a fuckin’ goddamned _April Fools’_ _prank_ or some shit, and wow, I really must have seemed craz-”

“Whoa, whoa whoa whoa!”  You can’t help but look up at him again, and _shit_ , he looks as if he’s going to fall apart any second!  “Hang on a sec, dude!  That was-”

“Davesprite?” Dave finishes your question, the corners of his lips slightly curling into a wry smirk.  “Don’t you remember, bro?  He _is_ me.  At least, we became one Dave after the whole ‘savin’ Paradox Space and all that mumbo jumbo.’  Everything he saw, everything he experienced; it’s all mine now.  It’s stuck to me like gum to my goddamned shoe.  You know, that years-old gum you happen to step on the _one_ moment you don't look down where you're walking, and now you've ruined your new shoes, all like 'well, fuck me sideways, all of that college tuition money I spent buying these stupid fucking shoes gone down the drain.  I might as well just...”

The more Dave continues with his rant, the more your eyes start to burn with unshed tears.  Holy shit.  He really _has_ been through it all, hasn't he?  Dude.  Dave.  Is Homura.  How did you not see it before?  She even fucking _controls time_ for crying out loud!  Fuck, you've _really_ been such an insensitive boyfriend!

Well, not any longer!  You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you, effectively interrupting his tirade.  There is absolutely no hesitation before his arms coil around your waist, fingers tightly grasping at your shirt.  His breath is hot against your neck as he trembles in your arms.  Without a second thought, you adjust yourself so you’re straddling his lap, a knee on either side of his hips.  With the way Dave only pulls you closer, you can tell he appreciates the gesture.  “Do you want to take a break from our marathon?” you breathe into his ear, your fingers stroking through his soft blond locks.  “I think this show is a bit too much for you to handle at the moment.”

Dave violently shakes his head, smearing wetness all over your neck and shoulder.  “Fuck that shit.  Givin’ up is for squares.”

You chuckle when you hear him sniffle.  As cautiously as you can, you twist so you can reach the computer behind you and close it shut.  Dave pulls at you again when you turn back to him.  A sigh escapes you as you pat him on the back.  “Nah.  You really need this right now, and there’s nothing else you can do or say to convince me otherwise.”

“John…”

“Nope.  Not happening.”

He doesn't try to fight you after that.  Instead, he backs away enough to capture your lips with his.  You don’t know why, but there’s something different to this kiss.  Is it the way he clings at you so desperately, like you’re going to disappear the moment he pulls away?  Is it the way you can feel the warm tears on your own cheeks?  Either way, it’s enough to make you melt into him.

“John,” he murmurs against your lips.  “I did it back then, and I still would now.  I’d repeat it no matter how many times.  I’d live through that same shit again and again, be all _Groundhog's Day_ up in this bitch.  If it’s for you, I wouldn't mind being locked up in that eternal maze again.”

Oh god, you can feel your own body start to tremble against his, your arms pulling him close.  It’s now getting to the point where you don’t even know which tears are yours and which are his anymore.  “Yep,” you whimper, your own voice starting to crack too.  “We’re definitely taking a break.”

 

Your name is John Egbert and, _fuck_ , you've never thought you would ever relate to a goddamned _magical girl anime_.

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
